The Legend of Zelda: Liberation of Hyrule
by KAI CHOCHINOV
Summary: Ganon's Regime grows in the midst of Hyrule. Only Link, and the rest of the Hyrule Liberation Front can stop him.
1. Prologue: Ganon

Prologue: Ganon's Regime

The sun rose over the land of Hyrule, engulfing all but the darkest of shadows. Unfortunately, it was these very shadows that were steadily gaining in size. They were ones where no light could access. Where all love, kindness, and purity did not exist. Existing there was only evil, darkness, hatred… blood. A sovereign land in the midst of Hyrule had been made, and as it grew, its surrounding Hyrulian cities began to feel more like jail cells, instead of the comforting homes that they used to be. And so, as Hyrule began to perish, Ganon's Regime continued to flourish.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hyrule Liberation Front

**Chapter 1: The Hyrule Liberation Front**

"Wake up," whispered a beautiful young maiden, the soft touch of her hand brushing the forehead of the young man who lay sleeping in a bed.

He shot up, and shouted, "Where's Karn!"

"Shhh…," the maiden said, trying to calm him. "I suppose that you mean the man who you were carrying?"

"Yes! Where is he!" shouted the young man again.

"He's doing fine," she replied softly.

A look of relief spread across his face, and his demeanor became a calm one.

"I apologize for being so harsh. He is a good friend of mine, and it is not in my interest to see him die."

"It's okay," replied the maiden, "It is refreshing to see someone caring for another person. You just don't see too much of that nowadays."

"It's too true…," whispered the young man.

Minutes past, and no words were spoken. Yet, this lasted only for a short time before the young lady broke the silence. "Do you mind if I ask you your name?"

"Oh, yes, I'm Link."

"And I'm-," she started, but was cut off by the young man.

"You're Zelda, Princess of Hyrule"

"Yes," she replied, a small smile spreading across her face. Link smiled back.

Once again silence spread through the room. This time it was Link who broke it.

"Do you mind telling me what happened after I passed out last night?"

"You mean three nights ago." Zelda replied.

"Wow, I can't believe I was out for that long."

"After all that you have been through, I'm not surprised," said Zelda, and she sat down on a chair beside Link's bed. Then she started the story, "At the time all I knew was that a couple of adventurers from the Hyrule Liberation Front were on the way to the castle. I set up guards to watch for them. At around midnight, I heard sounds outside, and got up, assuming that they had arrived. When I went down to the main hall, all of the guards were in an uproar, and my advisor informed me of what was happening. When I went outside, I saw you on your horse, galloping towards the castle gates. When you arrived, you jumped of your horse, and ran carrying your friend. You then handed him to one of the guards and passed out."

"Yeah, I remember that" said Link, "but what happened to the creatures who were chasing me?"

Zelda replied, continuing her story, "as soon as you were taken into the castle, they retreated, and it has been pretty calm around here ever since. Your friend Karn woke up yesterday and he has already been up and about, so you don't have to worry about him."

"That's a relief," said link.

"Oh, and one question," Zelda said, "Were those Ganon's creatures chasing after you?"

"Yes," replied Link, "Karn and I were spying on them. Unfortunately they caught us, and knocked Karn out before we could learn anything that we could use against them. I barely was able to grab Karn away from them. Luckily, my horse Epona was ready when I got to her. We got away just in time."

Link turned around as the door to the room opened. Standing in the entranceway was Karn, a buff twenty-three year old man, fully dressed in uniform with his sword by his side. Link smiled at him, but received a grim look in return.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Ganon's creatures are back," said Karn, "they're waiting for us in the field outside of the castle"

"Shoot!" shouted Link.

"I'll meet you in the main hall," said Karn.

"Okay, I'll be right there," replied Link, and with that Karn stepped out of the room. Then Link got out of bed, picked up his shield, hilted his sword, and began to open the door to the room. Yet, before he could step out of the room Zelda called from behind him, "Link, be careful."…


	3. Chapter 2: Ganon's Messengers

Chapter 2: Ganon's Messengers

Link walked down the halls of Hyrule Castle. He stopped not once to look at the stained glass windows on either side of him, all of which displayed through them only the darkness of the night. He continued this way until he reached the front hall, where he looked up at his good friend and comrade Karn. Both of them were fully clad in a green tunic. A sword hung by their sides, and a shield lay on their backs. And on the front of their tunics was a badge. It was shaped like a shield, and on it was a picture of a triforce, each of its golden triangles displaying one of the following letters: H, L and F. This was the official badge of the Hyrule Liberation Front. The main group in charge of liberating Hyrule from Ganon's evil.

"Ready?" asked Karn.

"Does it really matter?" replied Link.

"Well, the princess seemed to be checking you out back there, so I suppose now wouldn't be the past time to die." Said Karn, starting to chuckle.

"How can you make a joke at a time lie this?" contorted Link, though he too could not hold in a smile. If it hadn't been for Karn, Link thought that his whole situation would seem a lot bleaker than it was.

Suddenly, a castle guard walked into the hall, and turned to Link and Karn. "Are you the two planning to go out there?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Link.

"Well, you might be surprised by the number of Ganon's minions that are out there," stated the guard.

"Oh no" cried Link, "How many of them are there?"

"Five," said the Guard.

"Five?" exclaimed both Link and Karn at the same time, both of whom were confused at why so few of Ganon's minions would be there.

"How does he expect to infiltrate Hyrule Castle with only five of his men?" asked Link.

"I don't know," said another castle guard, "but you never know what Ganon could be up too, so don't be careless."

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Karn.

"I suppose so," said Link. And with that the two members of the H.L.F (Hyrule Liberation Front) set off outside the doors of Hyrule castle.

When they stepped out into the field in front of the castle, they saw five disgusting looking monsters. All aspects of them were twisted, from the features on their faces, to their un-sanitized, misshapen weapons.

Link and Karn trotted towards the creatures, Link on Epona, and Karn on his horse Saydon.

"What do you want?" asked Link, who kept his voice steady despite his anxiety.

To Links surprise, they did not attack, but started to speak.

"Our King wishes for the princess to speak with him," said one of Ganon's minions, in a deep hoarse voice.

"Why doesn't he come here himself then?" asked Link.

"He wishes for her to meet him at his castle," replied the minion.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen," said Link.

"Oh, well, at least we tried," said the minion, and then surprised everyone by galloping away with his four companions.

"What the-?" started Link, but before he could finish a large ruckus started to emerge from the castle behind him.

Suddenly, a sixth of Ganon's minions galloped out the front doors of Hyrule castle on a huge black stallion. On the back of the horse was Princess Zelda, who seemed to be unconscious.

"Get back here!" yelled the guards, but to no prevail.

Ganon's minion galloped right beside Link, and after Link tried to grab him, swerved to the right and knocked Karn right off his horse.

Without second thought Link and Epona made chase after him. Once Karn and the rest of the castle guards realized what was happening, they quickly got on their steeds, and started to chase as well. However, by the time they started moving Link was already just a speck on the plain of Hyrule Field…


End file.
